The way to take
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: Natsumi has never been one to take the easy way.


I do not own Sgt Frog, nor have I ever.

So I've been gone for like a year and a half. This is the start of me fixing that. Starting with some GiroNatsu. Enjoy.

-8675309-

The thing about Natsumi was, even though she could breeze through the hard way with ease, she often took the easy way out.

Saburo is the easy way. Saburo is her age, and everyone knows who he is. Saburo is cute, and funny and smart and he's _normal_ and she wouldn't have to hide him. Saburo is _human_ and that's what makes him the easy way. That is, not to say that she doesn't actually like him. She does. He's actually a good guy. He's entertaining, and he's interesting and he's actually super cute. For a while, she legitimately _likes_ Saburo, though she never finds it in herself to tell him so. Even so, just for a tiny bit, she absolutely _knows_ she's going to marry him one day.

And then one day her idiot brother finds an alien space frog, and that just fucks everything up.

It doesn't actually mess up anything between her and Saburo at all. If anything, they're closer now. It just screws up her perception. She sees just how much she's been missing, just how wonderful things outside her little world are, and suddenly, Saburo isn't the most amazing thing ever. He's still pretty amazing though, so she doesn't just drop him. She's just less enthusiastic about ever last thing he does. She doesn't have the energy for that anymore, anyway. She has to focus on stopping the alien invasion from ever leaving her basement. She has to learn to handle guns and dodge rockets and escape from whatever the hell Kululu's doing this week. She has to deal with being the only one who remembers they're being _invaded_. Sometimes, all she wants is to blow things up and make stuff die, and Saburo's not really known for that. Sometimes she goes down to the base's shooting range and just fires until she can't aim straight.

She continues to like Saburo, because, quite simply, it so much easier on her. She's spent all of her life doing things the hard way. She deserves to do one thing the easy way, right? She's not being a coward, she's just rewarding herself a little bit. Even though the hard road is definitely worth it, and she knows exactly what's at the end, she'll go the other way, thank you very much. She doesn't want to admit it, but this time, the hard way might be too… hard. Usually, the hard way is filled with guns and smashing and violence and she can handle that. It still _is_ but it's complicated.

The hard way is Giroro. It feels strange to even think so, but he is. Then again, he's not exactly known for doing things the easy way, is he? Giroro is older, he's a soldier, and an enemy soldier at that. Giroro is scarred and tough and violent. Giroro is so hard to even _like_, and he does it on purpose and she knows it, so the defiant part of her falls for him. It's just to spite him, she tells herself. She tries her best to _hate_ Giroro , to fight him, to win. She tries to ignore the way it feels to be back to back with him, gunning down anyone else trying to take over earth. She crushes the thought that _oh my god this is so easy we could totally take over the world together._ Despite her best efforts, it's useless. Giroro is a good guy at heart, and he isn't even whole heartedly trying to conquer the planet anymore, which shouldn't be an accomplishment, but it is. For a tiny bit, she pretends that it isn't inevitable.

Eventually, she gives in.

She's never liked the easy way. It's never been her style. She gives into her urges and she takes the hard way, because in this case, it's the easy way. The har way will challenge her, probably in ways she can't even imagine, as always with the frogs, but then again, that's why she's always liked the hard way. The easy way is a straight path, and she knows exactly where it goes, no matter what those romance movies say. The hard way is a path up a mountain. It's steep and at some point it actually turns upside down. There are blizzards, and landslides, and monsters, and that's fine, because it's all more interesting than skipping merrily down a path.

Giroro is suprised when she comes to talk to him, and he nearly faints when she kisses him, and he really has a lot to say about that, because if that green idiot is fucking with him again, he'll murder him. But he says nothing, because even if it's not really her, it's just easier to pretend it is.

-videokilledtheradiostore-

So, um. I'm unsure as to how successful this will be. I'm pretty sure the answer is not very, but whatever. I'll be rewriting most of my fics, because they look like crap to me now. So here's a warning. I make no promises, but I think I'm back. Cheer and review, oh people of reviews.


End file.
